


In The Land Of Gods And Monsters

by Catalysa



Series: Of Gods And Monsters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Demigod!Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goddess mama stilinski, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mama Stilinski Feels, Pack Dynamics, Stiles centric, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalysa/pseuds/Catalysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been keeping secrets from everyone, he's more than just a mere human like he everyone believes.  </p><p>A Greek mythology AU where everything is the same but Stiles is a demigod with gifts and the pack has no idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Land Of Gods And Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own teen wolf blah blah you know the drill! This is basically me trying to cope and deal with the last episode's crap. 
> 
> This is the prequel and first fic of my upcoming Demigod!Stiles serise!
> 
> Un Beta'd, and you probably will find a couple of mistakes, title taken from a Lana Del Rey's song with the same name. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**_  
_**_“ **δύναμις** : _power, might, strength **”**

He was staring at his reflection in the mirror, mind racing with thoughts and heart filled with ache.  His dad always told him he looks like her, the amber colored eyes, the dark brown hair, and the same passion filled look.

He remembers when she first told him about the sacred lore and the golden rules, about a goddess who gave up her all to stay on earth with the man she loves, and her father who was so heartbroken. Her father who blessed his grandchild with so much power so he can never lose him, who left his grandson on earth and is waiting for him to take his rightful place next to him when the right time comes.  

Finding out whom, or rather _what_ he is wasn’t difficult, he just had to try and remember the things she told him, the rules and the oath he took years ago. The advice’s the she once gave him are still useful to him even after all those years.

When Deaton first looked at him he was scared, scared that he will find out how he is, reveal his true identity and out him to the whole pack and his father. His magic was too strong though and the Doctor had no idea, kept thinking that he is just a weak human being. If he only knew that this vulnerable sarcastic teen is a descended from those who were once worshipped, that this weak person can kill with just a mere thought.

 

He dreams of high mountains and a bright blue sky, of golden armor and foreign spells, of bright smiles and pained voice’s telling him how much he is missed.  

He can never forget his mother’s legacy, his uncles, his aunts and grandfather who rule both the sea and land. Sending him blessings, whispering fond words of the pride and love they have for him whenever the loneliness or the longing becomes way too much to bear.

 

He never uses his power in public. He knows better than that, hell his mother _taught_ him better than that. He uses them secretly; moving Scott an inch or two away from an attacker, fastening Erica’s healing process, taking some of Isaac’s pain away.

Small yet important tasks, and whenever he does them he hears the praising that’s carried by the wind, almost feeling an invisible hand petting him on the shoulder or ruffling his hair.

 

He doesn’t want anyone to know who he is, nor does he want any credit for the things he does. He was born a healer, a fixer. He is his mother’s son and that’s the biggest honor he knows he’ll ever get.

He can heal people’s pain, be it emotional or physical but no matter what he can’t fill the hole in his chest. His mother once told him that those of their kind who live on earth will always miss home, that his ache can be eased by being surrounded with the people he loves.

 

He still dreams of them, waking up from every dream with tears streaming down his face, each one turning into a shiny piece of crystal when it falls down. It was a gift from his mother, she told him that’s it’s to show him the beauty within anything. That even the smallest salty water drops are precious.  

 

Aunt Aphrodite gift was simple yet amazing; she gave him a small silver ring with a rose carved on the inside. “ _It represents love dear Theo, wear it and it shall bring you true love and happiness. You deserve it my beloved Theodore”,_ he likes whenever she pays him a visit in his dreams to check on him; he likes how she calls him a _gift._ That’s why he always made sure to have a fresh red rose placed on his window once a week. The rose is always gone when he wakes up.

 

Athena’s gift is was what he treasures most. An arrow made of pure silver; it was a piece of art. Physically hurts him to look away when he’s holding it, that’s how stunning it is. “ _You were born a fighter Theo. It’s to always remind of where you come from, with the strength you have. You should always remember, because you have that flame within the soul. Use it wisely dear nephew”_

 

He wonders if his father is proud of him too, but then again he brought nothing but troubles. Sometimes he wonders about the pack too, do they still think that he’s a burden? Did they notice the way their wounds and sadness “magically” disappear around him? He wishes that one day he’ll have the strength to tell them everything, the idea of telling them scares him though, what if Scott starts fearing him? Or even worse, hating him? He weakly recalls that one time Jackson said he smells like ozone, that statement gave him a panic attack so terrible that he passed out.

 

He knows he should tell them now, mostly because Apollo is going to give him his gift soon, and from what his mother told him it’s going to be the most powerful one of all. The dread mixes up with excitement giving him an odd feeling in his stomach; he knows that the clock is ticking, that if he doesn’t tell them something might happen and forces him to reveal his true identity. He’d rather they hear the whole story from him instead of them finding out that he has been hiding this from everyone.

 

Stiles doesn’t think about love, since his love life pretty much doesn’t exist. Between helping the pack and laying low he really has no time, not to mention that just the thought of him falling in love seemed unreal to him   – no matter how hard Aunt Aphrodite tried to convince him otherwise- he always thought that it’s childish to give your heart to someone not knowing what would they do to it, “ _But what if you get hurt?”_ He always argued, and she would always give him the same sympathetic fond smile  “ _Let me tell you a story little gift. Once upon an ancient time humans were born with four arms, four legs and two heads. Their strength made the gods slightly worried for they didn’t want any problems, so Zeus decided it would be better to separate them, making humans the way they look now. It’s said that the humans were desperately looking for their other halves. And until this day everyone is looking for the person that’s bonded to them. You need to allow yourself to love and be loved my dear child”_

He couldn’t help but let a small smile slip; after all he knew how stubborn his Aunt can be when it comes to love – she’s Aphrodite for Pete’s sake- and he vaguely wonders if there’s someone waiting for him somewhere, and tries to dismiss the name that pop’s in his head.

 

He’s watching the large glowing sphere rise slowly into the dull morning sky. Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the forest. He knows that if Derek finds him here he’ll be in a hell of a problem, but he had to come; today he’s going to clear his mind and relax. He will think about the things he’s going to tell his friends soon and try to think of a subtle way to avoid as much trouble as possible.

He takes a deep breath; inhaling the clear air of the forest and feeling the stress filled muscles relax. He can feel the nature around him whispering softly to him; the time has come.

He shakily picks up his phone from his jeans pockets typing out a text; he can only trust his Aunts advices and hope for the better. Everything is going to be okay, they will understand; they have to after all.

 

_From Stiles: I’ll meet you all at Derek’s, it’s important._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Check my Tumblr? Mccallgasm and you know the rest ;) 
> 
> SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, my laptop was getting fixed and the next chap got deleted :( 
> 
> Though after 1 or 2 weeks it will be out an about! Thank you for your interest!


End file.
